


A Little Game of Bees

by Iwantthatcoat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat
Summary: This mini collection of four 221Bs is for BluebellofBakerStreet’s winning bid for Fandom Trumps Hate. She has suggested the following words: Bond, bakery, bragging, and barbarian. :)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 58
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	1. Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebellofbakerstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/gifts).



Dull, predictable, occasionally offensive pap. And yet here I am, not moving a muscle, pinned to the sofa by… By what, exactly? By you.

They call them Girls, you explain, and this next one has a name so ridiculous I keep erasing it. I do this with all of them, fictional and nonfictional alike. The teacher, the one with the freckles. I’ve already deleted the one from last week’s film, the second woman to appear in a bikini on screen, you said. 1962. Early for a formative memory, likely watched in the 80s. I’m anticipating yet another beautiful, “independent” woman with a tragic past, and eventually he beds her, but that doesn't deter my wanting to see your pupils dilate.

Yes, it’s an age-old story playing out once more. Dull.

I never expected to be cast in this role. The pinning and the pining. The adventure, yes. There is that. Something I can offer. 

And there she is, wearing a black suitjacket and pants, aiming a gun, and... you glance at me for the quickest moment. 

Oh, John. You hide it well. Of course you do, you have had to for years. In school, as I have, but also in foxholes. Do they still call them foxholes? Something about you is timeless. As I contemplate, an entirely different type of bond.


	2. Bakery

It’s good to be back. To be home. Sherlock is on the floor with Rosie, and I know he’s doing one of those experiments of his because god forbid her cognitive development goes unmonitored for a week, but he still manages to make it look like playing games with balls and cups, as far as she’s concerned. It’s adorable. It is absolutely adorable, and I should have known this was what it would look like, coming back. 

Sherlock had already childproofed the flat, moved his makeshift lab down to 221A as a precautionary measure. To be honest, it annoyed me at first, that he knew I’d be moving in before I made up my own mind about it, had already traded in his sidetables for ones with rounded edges, but Mrs H set me straight. Told me he had done it all just after I asked him what he thought about having two roommates. All in one very busy day, she said. Moving things all night, driving her crazy. He hadn’t tried to influence me- just waited patiently for me to come round. I had it wrong. I had so many things wrong. 

We took Rosie out for a treat today, together. Cupcakes. I think I got a bit distracted by the two grooms on a wedding cake at the bakery.


	3. Bragging

My boys are back together, and I have to say it’s about time. Talking to Mrs Turner the other day, she said her married ones took a long time to realise they were just no good alone. And I suppose that it’s all part of getting back together, the being apart first. You realise how much you need each other. You come back stronger after that. Like stretching a rubber band.

I knew it’d take some time before they worked it all out, so I wasn’t expecting anything quite so soon after John moved back in, but they just walked home from the shops and Sherlock was doing that same thing on the stairs he does when he has a murder to investigate— sort of a cross between skipping steps and just plain skipping— so I knew something was about to happen. I cracked open my door a little bit, just the tiniest bit as they were headed upstairs. I saw them kiss, right on the stairwell. They stopped quite quickly, (I think they heard me), and then John chuckled and said something that sounded like ‘probably thrilled’. I think he was talking about me, and he would be right, too. It was nice, to not have Mrs Turner be the only one who had a chance to do some bragging.


	4. Barbarian

Christmas at Grandmum’s. I wait for someone to ask me about school. Usually, there isn't much to say, but not this time, because I finally get to pick two classes for next term. 

Uncle Mycroft says history is important to master, because if people know it they won’t repeat their mistakes, and before I can call him on the cliche, Papa says that knowledge has never stopped any ruler from being an idiot. Papa’s right, even though Daddy still gives him The Look. Grandmum must have heard us from the kitchen, because she yells out that I would be best served if I spent more time on maths. Then Papa suggests I would be ideally suited to the sciences. Finally, Uncle Mycroft adds if not history, then a classical language... perhaps Greek. He taught me a bit already when I was younger, and I’m grateful for it, because “Penelope” didn’t sound at all like the younger me had assumed. Daddy chimes in that Latin is far more useful, and Uncle Mycroft shakes his head and starts quoting Aristotle at him. I wonder if my family has always been this ridiculous. 

I smile and tell them they’re all too late. I’ve already chosen two literature classes, so Uncle Mycroft will just have to accept that his niece intends to remain a barbarian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this works with barbarian meaning uncivilised, the word originally comes from Ancient Greek, where it originally meant “person who does not speak Greek,” which, of course, if you happened to be Greek, also meant uncivilised. ;) I only know this because I went “Oh, Good Lord, Bluebell has given me ‘barbarian’, how on Earth can I use this well, and looked up the full definition of the word in semi-desparation.


End file.
